Tinker Bell (film)
Tinker Bell is the first computer animated film based on the Disney Fairies franchise produced by DisneyToon Studios. The story revolves around the character Tinker Bell and was produced using digital 3D modeling. The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Walt Disney Home Video on September 18, 2008. Plot Tinker Bell is born from the first laugh of a baby and is brought by the winds to Pixie Hollow (which is part of the island of Never Land). She learns that her talent is to be one of the tinkers, the fairies who make and fix things. Two other tinker fairies, Bobble and Clank, teach her their craft, and tell her about the fairies who visit the mainland to bring each season. Tinker Bell is thrilled and can't wait to go to the mainland for spring. While out working, she meets Silvermist, a water fairy; Rosetta , a garden fairy; Iridessa, a light fairy; and Fawn, an animal fairy. After meeting them, she notices Vidia, a fast-flying fairy who immediately dislikes her because of her unusually strong talent. Vidia challenges her to prove she'll be able to go to the mainland, and Tinker Bell creates several inventions, which she shows to the Minister of Spring. But Tinker Bell soon learns from Queen Clarion that only nature-talent fairies visit the mainland. She tries her hand at nature skills; making dewdrops with Silvermist, lighting fireflies with Iridessa, and trying with Fawn to teach baby birds to fly, but she fails miserably at all of these. Meanwhile, Bobble and Clank cover for Tinker Bell when questioned by Fairy Mary, the tinker fairy overseer. When Tinker Bell returns, she tries to explain, but Mary simply responds that she knows, and expresses her disappointment with Tinker Bell's actions. On the beach, Tinker Bell finds parts of a music box and figures out how to put them together. Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, and Rosetta witness her doing this, then tell her that she was tinkering and that she should be proud of her talent - if this is what she's good at, the mainland shouldn't matter. But Tinker Bell still wants to go to the mainland. She asks Rosetta if she'll still teach her to be a garden fairy, but Rosetta says she thinks that tinkering is Tinker Bell's talent. As a last resort, Tinker Bell asks Vidia for help in becoming a garden fairy. Vidia craftily tells her that capturing the sprinting thistles would prove her worth. However, in attempting to capture them, Tinker Bell destroys the preparations for spring. Tinker Bell decides to leave, but after talking with the dust-talent fairy Terence about how important his job is, she realizes the importance of a tinker. Tinker Bell redeems herself by inventing machines that quicken the process of decorating flowers, ladybugs, etc. This allows the other fairies to get back on schedule, thus saving the arrival of spring. Tinkerbell and Vidia quarrel causing Vidia to say in front of the other fairies that she told Tinkerbell to capture the thistles and Vidia is punished for prompting her to cause the chaos. Queen Clarion allows Tinker Bell to join the nature-talent fairies when they bring spring to the mainland. Tinker Bell is given the task of delivering the music box to its original owner (shown to be Wendy Darling). The narrator ends by saying that when lost toys are found or a broken clock starts to work, "it all means that one very special fairy might be near." Cast *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta *Raven-Symoné as Iridessa *Lucy Liu as Silvermist *America Ferrera as Fawn *Jane Horrocks as Fairy Mary *Jesse McCartney as Terence *Jeff Bennett as Clank *Rob Paulsen as Bobble *Pamela Adlon as Vidia *Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion *Loreena McKennitt as The Narrator *Steve Valentine as The Minister of Spring *Kathy Najimy as The Minister of Summer *Richard Portnow as The Minister of Autumn *Gail Borges as The Minister of Winter *America Young as Wendy Darling *Kathryn Cressida as Mary Darling *Bob Bergen as Fireflies Music The movie score was composed by Joel McNeely that recorded in Sony Scoring Stage with 88-piece from Hollywood Studio Symphony and the violinist Máiréad Nesbitt.Goldwasser, Dan (July 09, 2008). "Joel McNeely scores Tinker Bell". Scoring Sessions. Retrieved on January 05, 2020. Songs from the movie had its register before the movie debut and the physical version of albums.iTunes. "Tinker Bell - Songs from and Inspired By Disney Fairies". Retrieved on January 05, 2020. Despite included in the credits, the music that plays in Wendy's music box "You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!" (the same from Peter Pan (1953) movie), composed by Sammy Cahn, Sammy Fain, was not available in Tinker Bell's albums. Album :Main article: Tinker Bell (album) The first album of the movie debuted in January 01, 2008 before the DVD launch. It contain eight songs, being only three present in this movie and five made for the album. The music "Fly to Your Heart" by Selena Gomez became single, whereas the music "How to Believe" gained a new release by Bridget Mendler, becoming single of the third movie. #To the Fairies They Draw Near (part 1) – Loreena McKennitt #Fly to Your Heart – Selena Gomez #How to Believe – Ruby Summer #Let Your Heart Sing – Katharine McPhee #Be True – Jonatha Brooke #To the Fairies They Draw Near, Part II" – Loreena McKennitt #Shine – Tiffany Giardina #Fly With Me – Kari Kimmel #Wonder of It All – Scottie Haskell #End Credit Score Suite – Joel McNeely Soundtrack :Main article: Tinker Bell (soundtrack) The second album with soundtracks by Joel McNeely for the movie, was launched in July 22, 2013 by Intrada Records as part of an agreement with Walt Disney Records. The album contain instrumental musics and three songs used in Tinker Bell movie, also present in the previous album. # Prologue # To the Fairies They Draw Near – Loreena McKennitt # A Child's Laughter / Flight to Pixie Hollow # Choosing a Talent # Tink Tours Pixie Hollow # Welcome to Tinker's Nook # Tinker Bell's New Home # Tink Meets the Other Fairies # The Lost Things Theme # Tink Meets Vidia and Finds Lost Things # Tinkering # Your Place is Here # Making Things # Tink Tries to be a Light Fairy # Teaching a Baby Bird to Fly # Hawk! # Tink Finds the Magic Box # Searching for Answers # Sprinting Thistles # Tink Feels Lost # Spring is Ruined # Rebuilding Spring # The Music Box Restored # To the Fairies They Draw Near, Part II – Loreena McKennitt # Tink Meets Wendy # Fly to Your Heart – Selena Gomez Adaptations The film gained adaptation in: *Game: Tinker Bell (DS) *Illustrated Book: Tinker Bell Storybook *Comic in Disney Fairies Issue 31 Trivia *The game Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell's Adventure happens between this movie and the second, before Think changed her first home. *The movie reveals that Tinker Bell was born and arrived in Never Land before the begin of spring in the north hemisphere, before march 20, and that Silvermist was born before Vidia. *Mae Whitman replaced Brittany Murphy as the voice of Tinker Bell before the movie was released.IMDb. Tinker Bell trivia. Retrieved on January 05, 2020. Mistakes *The quantity of mushrooms (10) in the Pixie Dust Tree is not equal to the quantity of items above it (11), being fixed later when Queen Clarion makes them disappear. **The order of the items on the mushrooms are also different from where they are placed. *Fairy Mary holds the abacus vertically instead of horizontally, despite that, the pieces do not fall following gravity. As there was no official notice regarding this, it could be because of animation mistake or the character using pixie dust. *After Tinker Bell changes her visual, one of her eyes squints. *Despite being clear that fairies from a talent can not do another, in the end, with Tink inventions fairies from all kinds of talents are able to do others. E.g. Iridessa making a tool invented by Tink, or Silvermist painting ladybugs. *In the movie DVD, despite specifying that all wings are unique, only Queen Clarion's wing is different. External Links *Wikipedia - Tinker Bell (film) *IMDb - Tinker Bell: Enter the World of Fairies (2008) *Animation Screencaps - Tinker Bell 2008 References Category:Movies Category:Media